A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved housing structure for a networking device, and more particularly to improvements in a networking hub/switch housing having a mortise and tenon mounting structure.
B. Description of the Related Arts
Conventional networking device housings are made of metal. The metal housing has the advantages of durability, and solidity. However, the metal housing is higher in manufacturing cost and inconvenient to assemble. The assembly of the metal housing usually requires conventional screws and nuts.
To reduce the manufacturing cost and improve the outlook of a networking device, a housing with a metal base and a fitting plastic cover is mostly adopted by networking device manufacturers. The plastic cover is cheaper in cost and easily adaptable to a variety of designs by molding. Since the metal base and the plastic cover are made of different materials with different properties, they cannot be locked together using conventional technology of screws and nuts. It is desirable to provide a housing structure, which can prevent the scratches formed on the surface of the metal base and the breakage of the plastic cover while assembling the housing.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved housing structure of a networking device for the convenience of assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved housing structure for a networking device is provided to make the assembly of the housing more efficiently. The improved housing structure includes a metal base having a plurality of L-shaped slots formed on the edges between the bottom plane and the side planes. Close to each of the L-shaped slots, a beveled region is formed on the side edge of the metal base. A fitting plastic cover has a plurality of guard tenons integrally formed on at least two inner sidewalls thereof and corresponding to the positions of the L-shaped slots. Each pair of the L-shaped slots and the guard tenons together forms a mortise and tenon mounting structure. Accordingly, the housing of the networking device can be conveniently assembled without screws and nuts.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.